Sharpshooter
by Turtletina
Summary: After her mother died Cassandra Katherine Argent had to move to Beacon Hills after her uncle, Chris Argent, became her legal guardian. Clueless and grieving over her mother's death, Cass Argent is soon going to find out why her mother brought her up the way she did. {Season 2}
1. The One With The Funeral

_**(Disclaimer; I don't own some of the script, characters or episode plots that I have borrowed from the show. But I do own the character of Cassandra Argent so she's off limits though I do not own the wonderful actress, Jennifer Lawrence who I have used as her face claim)**_

_"Not that I'm not happy to see my awesome uncle and beautiful aunt but what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked them obliviously. As they told her the news of her mother's death, her facial expression dropped. Chris pulled the girl into his arms, leaving Victoria to pack her things as Chris brought his shell shocked niece towards his SUV and sat her in the back, ready to bring her to Beacon Hills for the funeral of her now deceased mother._

Cass Argent sat in the back of her uncle's SUV. Silent. Sad. Angry. Her mother was dead and her uncle had become her legal guardian after finding out that Kate hadn't given a name for Cass' father on her birth certificate. It's not like she cared, Chris had always been like a father to her anyway. The SUV pulled up into the Argent's driveway. "Sweetie, we're here." Victoria said.

"I'll go and get your bags." Chris said as Cass opened the door and stepped out. She looked up hearing a soft clattering noise before seeing a boy on the roof on top of the Argent's house. She was going to point him out but Victoria lead her inside before she could. Why was there a boy on the roof? Cass shook her head before she looked around, not much had changed since the last time she was here.

"Stay here for a second, I'm going to call your cousin." Victoria informed her, heading upstairs before Chris walked in with her bags. She heard her archery equipment hit the floor when Chris put her duffel bag down.

"Did Kate teach you how to shoot?" Chris asked and Cass smiled a small smile before nodding. Chris chuckled. "Of course she did. I assume she taught you how to fight too." Chris said and again, Cass nodded.

"She said that in order to survive I had to learn how to shoot and fight. She told me that we weren't alone in this world and that I had no idea what was around us." Cass explained and Chris have her a look, worry in his eyes. This confused Cass, she didn't understand why he was worried and she knew he wouldn't tell her. She had to figure out what her mother was being so cryptic about.

"You'll be staying with Allison in her room, I know how close you two are." He said, changing the subject. She gave him a meek smile before Allison came rushing down the stairs. Cass looked up and was immediately taken aback by Allison drawing her into a comforting hug.

"Hello to you too." Cass said with a chuckle, she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't cry, her mother never allowed her to cry over anything. Not over her dead cat, not when she got bullied during preschool. Crying was a weakness and she wasn't allowed to be weak.

"It's okay to cry." Allison whispered to her and Cass shook her head.

"It's never okay to cry." Cass said, repeating what her mother had told her.

"It is when your mom dies." Allison retorted and Cass smiled before pulling away from her cousin.

"I'm fine, Al." Cass said, though Allison saw right through her facade.

"I'm bringing her upstairs, if that's okay with you." Allison said to her mother, somewhat spitefully, before taking Cass' hand and pulling her upstairs to her room then shutting the door behind them. They sat across from each other on her bed and instead of talking about her late mom, Cass decided she was going to be a normal teenage girl. She wasn't going to be known as that new girl with dead mom.

"So, who was that boy on the roof?" Cass asked Allison who blushed furiously before her dad opened on her door.

"Dad. Door. Knock!" Allison exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, I just thought I should bring these up. Cass, remember that you have school today. You've already been enrolled." He told her and Cass nodded before Chris put Cass' bags down then exited the room. Cass looked at Allison.

"So, roof boy." Cass said before Allison's head perked up when hearing car doors slamming shut. Allison watched as her father and three other men left in two SUVs.

"Right. You have to stay here, I've got to go to the store to pick something up." Allison said before grabbing her jacket and heading out, leaving Cass by herself in her room clueless and upset but holding it all together. For now anyways. Cass shook her head and begun thinking about school.

Cass donned a unbuttoned plaid red and black shirt with a white vest under and some plain black leggings with her combat boots. Her books were being held her hobo style bag that had the image of a pretty space nebula printed all around the fabric. People stared at her, she could hear them whispering, she didn't know what about but she didn't feel as if she wanted to know. She walked towards the familiar face of her cousin who was currently situated in front of her locker, placing books inside. "Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." She heard someone say.

Allison gave her a look as another person said, "You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" Cass frowned and Allison shut her locker.

"C'mon." Allison said, pulling her away from the situation. Allison was annoyed at the people but she was still saddened at the fact Kate was actually gone.

"Al, what did they mean? My mom didn't kill people." Cass said, distraught at what the people had said about her mother.

"Cass, it's complicated." Allison told her before Cass looked at her cousin.

"Al, what aren't you telling me?" Cass asked her, Allison felt guilty but Cass couldn't know about werewolves. She was safer if she didn't know.

"I'm sorry, Cass. But Kate wasn't who she seemed to be and that is all I can tell you." Allison said before sighing.

"I know you're hiding something from me, Al. Just tell me before I find out the hard way." She said and Allison sighed.

"I guess you'll have to find out the hard way. It's better than finding out before her funeral." Allison assured her making Cass huff in frustration.

"Your class is that way." Allison pointed out before Cass silently nodded and walked towards her first class for the day. She was even more determined to find out the secrets of this strange little town.

The school bell signalled the end of the school day. She picked up her books, going them to her chest as she headed out of the classroom the walked along the corridor. She was relieved but at the same time frightened and anxious. Her mother's funeral was drawing closer and she was terrified. She was happy she wasn't doing this alone today. She was going to have her family around her but she was scared because her family seemed to be keeping something about her mom from her. Was her mom a killer? According to the people in school she was and according to Allison her mom wasn't who she thought she was. So who was her mother? Her mother wasn't the usual kind of mother. Her mother was more of a sister to her than a mother.

Her train of thought was wrecked when she walked right into someone, her books hitting the floor around her. "Damn it, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said as she bent down and began to pick up her books. When she reached out for her math text book the person's hand did too. She looked up before thinking, god this is so cliché, then pulling her book up then putting it into her bag. She made a move to walk towards the exit of the school before the person grabbed ahold of her wrist. She looked at the person's hand that back up at the person then shaking his hand off of her. "Grab ahold of me again and I will break your hand." She threatened the brown eyes boy with short hair who was currently looking at her in shock.

She then turned around to leave again before the guy spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?" He asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said before pushing both doors open and exiting in style before heading towards Allison's car.

"Ready?" Allison asked her, referring to the funeral and Cass looked at her cousin.

"Know any boys with short brown hair and matching brown eyes?" Cass asked her and Allison gave her a look. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be for a funeral." She said before Allison drove towards her house.

The two girls exited the car, donning black dressed with black heels. They walked towards the grave of Kate Argent with Chris and Victoria Argent following behind the two teenage girls. The Sheriff had to stop a reporter from bombarding them as they walked towards the grave with chairs set out for them. "I knew this was a bad idea." Chris said to Victoria in a hushed tone.

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Victoria said and Chris let out a sigh as Cass looked back at them from the corner of her eye.

"I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it." Chris said and while Allison didn't notice, Cass did. She wanted to know what the two were talking about.

Victoria noticed Cass was listening before attempting to quiet their conversation down. "Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." Victoria said before Cass finally turned around.

"Who gets here?" Cass asked her aunt who gave her a soft smile.

"Just sit down, sweetheart." Victoria assured her gently before Allison lead her to a seat and sat her down then taking a seat herself. Cass looked at Allison before looking back when she heard a familiar voice.

"Christopher." Her grandfather said to his uncle who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gerard." Her uncle said in reply before Victoria stepped in, trying to diffuse the tension between father and son.

"Do you remember me?" He asked Allison before turning to look at me. Allison have him a blank look, not remembering him as Cass was avoiding the familiar stare of her grandfather, a stare that frightened and chilled her to the bone. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." He said before he smiled looking towards Cass. "What, no hello for dear old grandpa?" He asked her and she cleared her throat, before standing up.

"I can't do this, not with him here." Cass said to Allison before she left the funeral, running away from them all.


	2. The One With Gerard

**_Hello! I am so thrilled that this story has got some positive reviews already from just one chapter, I really do hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone at all. So as before, I don't own anything but the character of Cassandra Argent. _**

**_Please do enjoy. (: _**

As Cass walked along an unfamiliar path everything was all coming back to her. Her several sessions of training and practice, whether it be combat training of target practice. Her mother always made sure that she could fight brutally and shoot perfectly.

Cass thought it was so that she could simply defend herself but then Gerard was brought into the equation. That was when her several hours of torture from grandfather started and things became serious.

From her grief she had forgotten why she didn't accompany her mother to Beacon Hills in the first place, the reason being that because she was undergoing another brutally tough training session with Gerard.

Gerard was her grandfather and a piece of work. Her first encounter with Gerard was when he locked her up in their cellar. It took her 3 hours but she eventually got out to see her grandfather holding a stopwatch and looking at her with disappointment. He then repeated this exercise until she managed to escape within 20 minutes. Though she never questioned their intentions at the time but was now wondering why she was trained so brutally by both her mother and grandfather.

She never knew what she was being trained for.

As she walked away from the graveyard she noticed that she was approaching the woods. She looked ahead of her before walking into the woods. She kicked around twigs and stones before hearing a twig snap near her. Her survival instincts kicked in and she climbed the nearest tree to her, going as high as possible before she heard a noise, recognising it as a snare trap going off. When she looked down she saw someone, or something rather, dangling from a tree limb by it's arms.

She covered her mouth, holding her breath as she heard two unfamiliar voices underneath her before there was silence again. She looked back down as she heard two voices again but they were all too familiar to her. Gerard and Chris. She kept quiet, witnessing the event occurring below her. She gasped as silently as she could as the figure below her became less hairy. What was happening?! "The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered." Gerard said. Wolf? That man was a wolf? With that thought, the branch supporting Cass snapped.

She was sent falling to the ground. She had landed on her ankle on instinct. She moved her ankle before crying out in pain as she backed away from her uncle and grandfather. "Sweetie, you're going to have to calm down." Gerard said as he approached her.

"What is he? What are you?" Cass asked clearly distressed. Chris went to stop Gerard but Gerard glared his son down as he approached Cass, squatting down to her level.

"He is a werewolf and I am what your mother and I have been training you all your life for. This is your chance to prove that you've learnt the way of a hunter." The old man said before drawing out a sword. Cass immediately recognised the shiny material of the sword to be silver. Gerard pulled Cass up. She hopped on one leg, trying to stay upright as Gerard handed her the sword.

"Cass, put down the sword." Chris said as Cass looked at the sword. She recognised this as one of her exercises. She had to first cut through pieces of thick and hard wood in half. Then it progressed further to the point she had to cut a deer carcass in half.

"Cut the werewolf in half Cassandra." Gerard ordered and Cass looked at him then at Chris before throwing the sword down at her feet. "Pity. Watch carefully, dear granddaughter, I am about to demonstrate how an Omega rarely survives on his own." He said before swinging his sword and slicing the man in half. Cass let out a loud gasp before Chris pulled her towards him.

"We have a code." Chris said to Gerard while he held a shaky Cass to him, knowing he know had to explain everything to his petrified niece.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard said before walking away with the other men.

Chris pulled Cass along to his own SUV, taking the girl home. When Chris opened the door and help her in, Victoria was sat on the couch waiting and Allison was already asleep. "Tell me everything." Cass said, the couple shared a look before Chris looked at his niece and explained what she had been trained for and why.

"So I'm a werewolf hunter?" Cass asked and Victoria nodded.

"Well almost but yes. You are a werewolf hunter." Chris added but Cass didn't take notice.

"And the werewolves killed my mom?" Cass asked before Chris looked at her but before he could speak, she did. "Then I agree with what Gerard said." She said. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." She said strongly, looking at her aunt and uncle.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Chris said, looking at Cass as a vengeful look settled on her face. He was surprised that she even knew the code, he figured that Gerard most have drilled it into her like he did with her skills.

"I'm going to kill each and every werewolf in this town, whatever it takes." She said, Chris could see the Kate emitting from her. "Whoever killed my mom better watch out. Because I'm coming for them." She said before she stood up and winced, she had forgotten about her ankle. She limped up to Allison room, finding a bed had already been set up for her.

She changed out of her clothes and did her usual bathroom routine before laying down in her bed. She would avenge her mom and make sure whoever killed her would endure endless amounts of pain and torture before she killed them. She would those who hunted her mom.

Chris looked towards Victoria as Cass went upstairs. "She's certainly Kate's daughter." Victoria said and Chris sighed. He knew that Cass was being brought up as a warrior instead of a leader ever since she could walk. He never understood why he allowed his sister to bring her up so brutally and regretted it because now Cass was showing signs of being a sociopathic hunter like her mother and that could lead to her demise. "Come on, let's go to bed." Victoria told her husband before they both retreated to their bedroom.

**_Question: Who do you think Cass should date within the Teen Wolf universe? I do have someone planned but I just wanted to hear opinions! (Not that Cass will be hooking up with anyone anytime soon, she did just move into Beacon Hills). Do review, favourite and follow!_**


	3. The One With Principle Argent

**_As usual, nothing you know does not belong to me! (:_**

Cass limped into school alongside Allison. She was oblivious to the face that her cousin knew everything about werewolves. Her ankle was sprained from her fall in the woods, causing her limp. Allison was leading her somewhere. "Al, where are we going?" She asked her cousin.

"The lacrosse field." Allison told her as Cass smiled.

"So roof boy is a lacrosse player? Nice." Cass said as they walked out to the field. "Okay, which one?" She asked as they sat on the front bleachers, the team already spread out on the field.

"Eleven. His name is Scott." Allison said, pointing towards the boy standing as the goal keeper.

"Hm, I give him a 7.5." Cass said jokingly, causing Allison to shove her side gently. "So why was he on the roof?" Cass asked her, causing Allison to blushed lightly.

"I'm not actually meant to be seeing him." Allison admitted before they both turned to see Scott tackle down a player then sniffing the player. Cass perked up a little. Was Scott a werewolf?

"Is he alright?" Cass questioned Allison who nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a lacrosse team thing." Allison said, smoothly. Attempting to shove it aside. Cass looked at her before allowing it to slide until Scott did it again to another team member. "Like I said, lacrosse team thing." Allison said before Cass watched Scott before the coach pulled number 24 by his helmet and said something to him.

"And who's that?" Cass asked her cousin curiously. That was the boy that she had bumped into yesterday at the end of school. The boy with short brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"That is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. He is Scott's best friend and not really your type." Allison said and Cass chuckled.

"Okay, so who is my type?" Cass asked her cousin, making Allison chuckle.

"I have a few people in mind." Allison replied and Cass rolled her eyes playfully before the sound of a siren from the squad car pulling up to the field halted the lacrosse practice to talk to number 14. "Come on, practice is over." Allison said before helping Cass up and heading towards the school again. Allison was unusually silent but Cass thought not to question it as they walked towards Allison's locker. Cass opened her mouth to say something before her phone trilled, signalling a text. It was Gerard, he wanted to see her.

"I've gotta go to the principle's office, you know since it's my first week and all." Cass said and Allison nodded before watching her cousin limp away towards the principle's office. When Cass reached the principle's office she saw Gerard sitting there expectedly.

"Chris told me about yesterday." Gerard said as Cass took a seat in front of her grandfather. "You have one last thing to do before you join us and avenge your mother." Gerard said and Cass looked up at him.

"And what's that?" Cass asked him before Gerard put down a silver arrow head in front of her.

"Traditionally, a hunter forges a silver bullet at the end of their training as a symbol of completing their training and as a testament to the code. But unlike tradition, you and Allison's weapon is the bow." He told her pushing the arrowhead towards her.

Cass picked up the arrowhead and examined it carefully. "Fine. I'll make a arrowhead but tell me one thing." She said. "Does Allison know about everything?" She questioned her grandfather. He was about to answer her before the town's Sheriff walked in along with a student.

"Sheriff Stilinski, Mr Whittemore. Please ignore my granddaughter's presense, she's new in town and having trouble fitting in." Gerard explained before Cass looked towards the Sheriff.

"Stilinski? As in Stiles Stilinski?" Cass questioned the Sheriff who glanced over at her.

"Ah, yes. You know my son?" He asked her and she nodded but thought about it before she shook her head.

"I know of him." Cass confirmed before Jackson cleared his throat obnoxiously. "And what do they call you?" She aske him. "Well apart from Whittemore." She said before Jackson glanced up at her. She recognised him from the lacrosse field.

"Jackson." He answered her before looking up at Sheriff Stilinski. "Now, can we please get on with this? I can even say it in front of her if it means this happens quicker." He stated before the Sheriff nodded and motioned for him to say what he needed to say. "So, I know that Lahey was getting hit. Anyone down our street could hear him." Jackson said and Cass noticed the Sheriff's hands ball up into fists.

"You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" The Sheriff asked the jock through gritted teeth.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said and Cass glared at him. She felt as if she could relate to Isaac. She was locked up several times. Sometimes in the cold, sometimes in the hot, sometimes she was suspended up in the air as Gerard hit her like a piñata; yelling for her to escape.

Lost in her thought, Cass had missed the rest of the conversation and looked back up at the Sheriff, hearing him say, "you know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." Looking straight towards Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson said before perking up when he realised what the Sheriff was suggesting. "Wait, what?" Jackson said quite taken aback.

"I think we're done here." Sheriff said before dismissing Jackson. "Hi, Scott." He said, greeting her cousin's current (secret) boyfriend.

"Boys, come in." Gerard said as Scott walked into the principle's office alongside Stiles. "Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Gerard said before giving Cass a knowing look, confirming her suspicions. Scott was a werewolf and he would die. It made her rethink for a second. Maybe she could spare Scott because of Allison? Yet, by the look on Gerard's face, he already had a plan for the teen wolf.

"And Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." Gerard said and Cass looked at her grandfather.

"He's already on the lacrosse team." Cass spoke up before everyone looked towards her.

"You're the girl I bumped into in the hall yesterday." Stiles pointed out and Cass nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I did tell you you'd find out who I am didn't I?" She said and he gave her a questioning look. "I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Argent." She said. "But call me Cass." She said, watching as Scott and Stiles shared a look.

"Are you Allison's sister?" Scott asked her and she shook her head.

"Cousin." She corrected him. She could see them both putting the links together in their heads.

"You're Kate Argent's daughter?" Stiles questioned her as Gerard looked at Cass and Cass looked at Stiles.

"I'm Kate Argent's daughter." She confirmed before Gerard looked at the two boys.

"Cassandra, get to class while I talk to Mr McCall and his friend." He said before Cass nodded and walked towards the door. She glanced back at the boys standing in front her grandfather before her gaze coincidently met Stiles' soft brown eyed stare. She looked at him before walking out into the hall and heading towards her next class.

**_Sorry! I know this sucks, it's more of a filler chapter is anything!_**


	4. The One With The Suspicions

_**Two chapters in one day! I thought I should post this because the third one is too much of a filler! As per usual anything recognisable does not belongs to me, thanks so much for everyone who has read and a massive thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed! (:**_

Cass fiddled with the silver arrowhead that Gerard had given to her. She twirled it around her fingers as she sat through her boring class. She hated always did school. She was homeschooled by Kate for the past years and wasn't used to the environment of a high school. She heard the bell ring and picked up her stuff before bumping into Allison. "Allison, you scared me." Cass said before Allison observed the shiny arrowhead in her cousin's steady hands.

"Where did you get that?" Allison questioned her, looking at the arrowhead. Cass clasped her hand around it, covering it from sight as she looked at Allison, she was still unsure if her cousin knew about everything.

"It was amongst my mom's stuff." Cass explained simply, playing dumb. If Allison was in the know, Cass knew that she would try to stop her, Gerard and Chris' plan of ridding this town of werewolves. "Look, I've gotta go to English. See you at lunch yeah?" Cass said before walking towards the English classroom.

Allison watched her cousin walked away from her once again. The arrowhead had confirmed her suspicions. Cass was becoming or had already become a hunter which meant that Gerard wanted her as another reinforcement to kill the werewolves in honour of Kate. Allison couldn't let that happen. Scott was a werewolf and also her boyfriend. Plus, she couldn't let Cass get involved with things like this. Cass was vulnerable at the moment and Gerard knew it. Allison didn't want Cass to follow down the sociopathic murderer that Gerard was leading her down. Allison turned towards her art class, thinking of ways to get her cousin to see sense.

Cass sat at an empty desk near the back of the English classroom. People were staring at her as the walked in. She kept her head down before looking up as she heard a voice. "Sorry I didn't catch that." She said before realising that it was Stiles.

"I said that you're sitting at my usual desk but that's fine because I'll just sit somewhere else." Stiles repeated before sitting at the desk beside of hers. "Oh I'm Stiles by the way." He said and Cass looked at him.

"I already know who you are." Cass said and Stiles looked at her.

"Yes, right, sorry. I'm not use to people knowing who I am." Stiles pointed out, making Cass smile.

"Yeah well I'd rather people didn't know who I am. Here, most people know me as 'that crazy bitch's daughter'." Cass said, quoting a girl from the hall this morning who had walked by her whispering to her friend.

"So I'm guessing that you know about everything then?" Stiles asked her and Cass gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting up a pretence, making Stiles give her a surprised look.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said, trying to brush it off and avoid her asking about it. Not knowing that she knew exactly what he was talking about, well minus the fact that she had yet to learn who her mother had killed. She tapped her pencil on the desk before an announcement came from the school's speakers.

"Cassandra Argent to the principle's office." The voice said and everyone turned to look at her. She picked up her books and bag. "It was nice talking to you, Stiles." She said before exiting and heading towards the principle's office where she knew that Gerard would be waiting for her. She was of course, completely right.

Gerard looked at her granddaughter as she took a seat in front of him. "We're going to kill that Lahey kid and I want you to drive a silver arrow through his head." He said before noticing Cass as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What is it Cassandra?" Gerard questioned her.

"It's just that, people keep calling me the murder's daughter. What did my mom do? Who did she murder?" Cass questioned Gerard who kept a stern face.

"Your mom set fire to the Hale house. The Hales were a pack, Talia Hale was the alpha and the mother to three werewolves. There were only two survivors but then things became complicated. Talia's brother, Peter, was still alive. I've been informed that it was him that killed your mother." Gerard told her and Cass stood up, her hand becoming fists. "Cassandra! Sit down." Gerard snapped, making her look towards him. He could tell she wanted to kill Peter and use his wolf skin as a coat but he couldn't let her go in all guns blazing, then she would end up like Kate.

"But first we're going to get rid of Lahey. Derek Hale is an Alpha and to kill an Alpha you need to get rid of his pack." Gerard said and Cass nodded. "You will accompany on of the hunters and dress up as deputies at the Sheriff's station. You will weaken him with Wolfsbane and finish him off with you newly forged silver arrow." Gerard explained as it was simple. "If only my first kill was so simple." He said, chuckling but Cass kept quiet.

The voices of her conscience were battling in her head. Maybe she didn't think this vengeance plan through. Maybe like her mother she acted on instinct instead of thinking about the consequences it would have on her. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" Gerard asked her before Cass shook her head but she was hesitant. Was she really ready to kill someone? Cass shook her head before Gerard smiled. "I'm giving you permission to leave school early, Chris is going to show you how to make a silver arrowhead. He's waiting for you outside." Gerard said.

Cass exited the office before walking into someone. The same someone she had walking into before. "Jesus Stilinski! Can you just watch where you're going?" Cass said in a slightly raised voice before pushing past the confused boy who tried to speak before she exited the school, ignoring Stiles.

She looked up and got into the familiar SUV belonging to her uncle before looking at him before he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home. "Cass, do you really want to do this?" He asked her, trying to read the facial expression written across of her face. Cass turned to face her uncle.

"Does Allison know about this all?" She asked him and Chris' jaw tightened confirming her own suspicions about Allison. Allison was dating Scott McCall, a werewolf that Cass would eventually kill. Would Allison ever forgive her for that?

"I wanted to keep her out of this. Kate was trying to push me to train her like she had done with you." Chris told her, he watched his niece frown. "I know that your mom was tough, I know that Gerard made it a lot tougher. I should have stopped them, you should have had a childhood." Chris said and Cass shook her head.

"What's done is done." Cass said. She didn't hate her mom and grandpa for their treatment of her while training her. She just wished that they actually cared. She loved her mom but her mom had never said that she loved her. It made her question what she was to her mother. Chris let out a sigh, he wanted Cass to have a normal enough teenage life here in Beacon Hills. He didn't want her hunting but Gerard was manipulative. He was manipulating the poor girl. "I just want the people who killed my mom to pay for what they did." She said and Chris said nothing as he pulled up in the driveway, he was thinking of another way to change her mind.

Cass walked into the house alongside Chris as he lead her towards the basement where the Argent's armoury was placed. Cass looked around before Chris took out the equipment needed for her to forge her arrowhead. "Just tell me one more thing." Chris said before looking over at her. "Who are you doing this for? Gerard or your mother?" He asked her and Cass sighed, who was she doing this for?

"Both." She answered before she looked at the machine and poured the molten silver into the mould for her arrowhead. Chris watched her before sighing. Cass looked at her uncle. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing it's just, I'm afraid you're going to end up like Kate. You're allowing Gerard to use you like a puppet for his genocide plan." Chris said and Cass put the arrowhead into a drying chamber.

"What else can I do Chris?" Cass asked before Chris opened arms for a hug. Cass gladly accepted it but still refused to cry. "You know, Mom always said that crying was a weakness." Cass said and Chris sighed.

"Your mom also committed arson." He said, knowing Gerard had already told her this. "I loved your mom, Cass but she wasn't the best role model you could have had growing up. I regret that I didn't stop her from training you so young." Chris said, feeling apologetic.

"She didn't even tell me what she was training me for, nor did Gerard." Cass said. "I'm so confused. I want to kill Peter Hale for killing my mom but Gerard is telling me that I need to kill Isaac and I don't know." Cass said before Chris shushed her before the other hunter came downstairs to collect her. Her instincts were telling her to listen to Gerard and kill all the werewolves and a part of her wanted to and she was certainly capable but her conscience was reasoning with her to just kill Peter. A life for a life.

"It's time to prepare." He said before Cass gave Chris a look. "She has to do it Argent. You know she has to." The hunter said before Cass grabbed her arrowhead and attached it to an arrow. Chris stopped her when she made a move towards the other hunter.

"He's right Chris. I have to do this." Cass said before moving his hand out of the way and walking with the hunter. She had succumb the urge to kill that Kate and Gerard had been drilling into her through all their training. Chris couldn't blame her, she didn't know any better but he wished that he could stop her before she did something she regretted.

Allison was talking to Stiles, watching two people dressed as deputies leaving the house with a box marked with Wolfsbane. She didn't realise that her cousin was the second hunter. Allison raised her bow and shot at the hunter holding the box before watching as the other hunter turned around to see where the arrow had come from. Allison's eyes widened before watching as Cass picked up the box and got into the car before driving off.

Cass left the hunter groaning on the floor, driving towards the sheriff's station. She parked and got out of the car with the box under her left arm and her bow in her right hand. She kicked the doors open and looked at Isaac as his eyes glowed yellow. She ignored the deputy before kicking the lock on the holding cell and letting Isaac out the drawing her bow back as he towards her. She let go and her arrow spiralled towards Isaac before he caught just before it hit him.

Derek and Stiles went to the station to free Isaac from his cell only to hear Isaac growling. They rushed in to see a female hunter about to kill him, if Derek didn't intervene Isaac would have died. Derek turned and locked eyes with hunter before recognising her. Isaac leaped onto the hunter and with surprising and impossible strength she pinned him down before Derek took over, growling at Isaac. As Derek growled, Stiles noticed Cass' eyes glow yellow.

Yellow like a werewolf.

Derek had noticed too and this confirmed his suspicions about Kate Argent's daughter. Derek looked at the blonde before she took off as quickly as she could.

**_So, what do you think? Is it too dramatic, is it good, is it bad? Leave a review and let me know! _**


	5. The One With Erica Reyes

**_HELLO! It's me and I would like to say a massive thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited. Especially those who have reviewed because it means a lot that you have taken the time to read it and then leave a comment! As usual, nothing that you can recognise belongs to me, not even Cass' last name belongs to me but Cass as a character kind of does so no stealing her!_**

**_So without further a do, here's the next chapter of Sharpshooter! (:_**

After last night, Cass was confused but she couldn't talk about it to anyone. Who was she suppose to talk to about her eyes glowing yellow? Especially since she put two and two together and figured out that her eyes weren't meant to glow yellow because a werewolf's eyes glowed yellow. That was demonstrated when Isaac's eyes glowed yellow in the cell. "Cassandra, are you listening to me?" Gerard's voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her turn to her grandfather. "We're here." He told her, pointing towards the school. Cass slung her bag strap over her shoulder and opened the car door. She was about to exit but Gerard grabbed onto her wrist. "Are you alright?" He asked her, seemingly concerned.

Cass shook his hand off and headed into school. She wondered if she would be able to actually stay in school for a whole day today. She walked towards Allison's locker to find Allison there along with her boyfriend and Stiles. Allison's gaze met hers and she motioned for her to come over. Cass looked at Scott and Stiles before she shook her head and walked past them. She knew Stiles knew about her eyes glowing, he was there, and she also knew he had probably told Scott and Allison by now. Cass ran her hand through her hair before going towards the gym, seeing as her first lesson was gym class.

Stiles looked at Allison and Scott. Allison frowned when Cass ignored her and walked past them. "She was going to kill Isaac yesterday." Allison said in a hushed tone. "I saw her pick up the box with Wolfsbane on it and drive off towards the station." She added on. "I don't want her to turn out like Kate. I can't lose her." She said before Scott pulled her into his arms. Stiles watched the blonde girl walk in the direction of the gym before looking at his best friend and his girlfriend. He wanted to tell them about her eyes but Derek made him swear not to tell anyone.

He glanced back over at the girl who was now out of his sight. Without a word, he went towards gym then towards the girl's locker room, figuring that's where she would be. Cass set her stuff down before turning around as she heard someone walk in. "You know, most people aren't usually this early to gym class." Cass looked at the familiar person before letting out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not most people am I?" Cass said as Stiles stood in front of her. "Look, if you want to talk about what happened yesterday, don't even bother because I don't know why eyes glow okay but I am not a werewolf." Cass said and Stiles looked at the girl with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You reacted to an Alpha's growl." Stiles pointed out and Cass glared daggers at him. "Look, I know I don't know you, but last night you tried to kill Isaac and I get that bit because you're an Argent hunter but then your eyes glowed yellow and we don't need more problems in this town." Stiles stated bluntly as Cass scowled at him.

"You really should mind your own business Stilinski." Cass said before Coach walked in seeing as he heard a male voice in the girl's locker room. Stiles was about to retorted in a witty and sarcastic way but Coach beat him to it.

"Stilinski, since when did you become a girl to be in the girl's locker room?" Coach asked before eyeing Cass up and down. "You must be the new girl. Name?" He asked her.

"Cassandra Argent, Allison's cousin. I'm usually called Cass." She told him casually. Coach looked at the blonde girl before realising that she was the daughter of the town's much hated arsonist, though he didn't dare say it aloud.

"Alright Cass, do anything sports related?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I run cross country and I dabble in archery sometimes." She said, Stiles was half expecting her to say, 'I'm a crazy werewolf hunter, I hunt werewolves as a sport'.

"Right. It's climbing day today in class. I look forward to seeing Stilinski falling flat on his face, you should too." Coach said before walking out. Cass smiled amused before she looked back at Stiles.

"Are you done with your weird interrogation? Only, class starts in two minutes." Cass said and Stiles gave her a look that said, 'I'm currently judging you'.

"There's something weird about you." He said. "Other than your weirdly soft looking hair and amazing figure, there's something about you that I find interesting." Stiles said, getting closer to her. Cass looked at him, her eyes meeting his. Was he trying to seduce her? Because if he was he wasn't doing very well, she could tell he was the awkward, nerdy one in his and Scott's duo.

Cass looked at him before she leaned close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck. "Judging by the fact that on all three ocassions that we have encountered each other and didn't really hit it off well, I'm blaming your current behaviour on your raging hormones." Cass whispered in his ear before moving away from him. "You just haven't been laid yet, have you?" She asked with a smirk before Stiles blushed lightly and girls began entering the locker room. "See you in class." She said as Stiles hastily exited the locker room.

"What was that about?" Allison questioned her, placing her bag down beside Cass'.

"Stilinski is horny and I find it amusing to tease him." Cass said with smile before it dropped when she realised the look Allison was giving her. "You know, don't you. You know that I was going to kil Isaac last night." She said and Allison nodded.

"Gerard is using you Cass. I don't want you becoming Kate." Allison said before sighing as Cass turned away from her and got ready for gym class. "Cass." Allison said sternly.

"What do you want me to say Allison?" Cass asked her cousin. "Look, I get it. You're dating a werewolf and Gerard is planning to kill him but do you really think that I can stop him?" Cass asked her and Allison shook her head.

"But you can stop yourself because Cass, you're not a murder. You're my smart, sexy and incredibly sarcastic cousin." Allison said. "Cass, I'm begging you. Just think about what Gerard actually wants you to do." Allison said before Cass silently walked towards the gym. Allison hoped that she had gotten through to her. Allison hoped that she was going to be able to save her cousin from following Kate's footsteps.

Cass stood beside Stiles as Allison and Scott were made to scale the wall first. "Argent." Stiles said and Cass turned to look at him in surprise. "Would you prefer to call you Cassandra?" He asked her and she grimaced at the sound of her full name.

"I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me at all." Cass said and Stiles smiled at her. "Don't you have someone else to smile about?" Cass asked him. "Then again, by the looks of you..." She trailed off before Scott hit the mat below the wall, courtesy of Allison.

The whole class laughed as Scott let out a groan. "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach said as Allison got down and helped Scott up. "Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, New Girl, let's go. The wall." He said, pointing towards the wall.

Cass turned to looked at Stiles before smirking and walking up to the wall. "Don't fall on your face." Cass said and Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't plan to." Stiles retorted before the both began climbing the wall. Cass smirked as she quickly past Stiles and reached the top before him. She smirked before she did a backflip off of the wall and landed on the mat below before high fiving Allison. Stiles looked at the girl in awe as he came back down from the wall and two other people we're sent onto the wall.

"Why do you look so surprised Stilinski?" Cass said with a smug smirk as Stiles looked at her, his mouth slightly opened.

"Be my girlfriend. Please. I'm begging you." Stiles said hastily before Cass rolled her eyes with Allison and Scott stifling their laughter in the background.

"You're not her type." Allison pointed out before throwing her arm around her cousin's shoulders.

"I'll make myself her type." Stiles said and Cass chuckled along with Allison and Scott.

"That was a tiny bit desperate of you, after all, how long have we known each other and you're already throwing yourself at me." Cass said with a smug smirk. "Besides, you've got a long way to go before you're anywhere near my type Stilinski." Cass said before they all turned around hearing a voice come from behind them.

"He's got a long way to go until he's anyone's type." Cass looked at the unfamiliar redhead before looking towards Allison so that she could introduce them.

"Oh right, Lydia this is my cousin Cass. Cass this is my best friend Lydia, don't worry, she knows." Allison said, saying the last part in a hushed tone. Cass smiled towards the redhead. Lydia looked Cass up and down before grinning at her.

"You're really pretty. Are all you Argents just unbelievably beautiful?" Lydia asked and Cass chuckled.

"You could say that." Cass retorted, happy that she seemed to fit in with Allison's friends. Though the rest of the school did feel frightened around her, as long as she had some friends she knew she could survive high school.

Cass and Lydia conversed with each other for quite sometime before Lydia pointed out a shaky blonde girl approaching the wall. Lydia seeing that Cass was a little bit confused, said "Oh, I forgot you were new. That's Erica." Lydia said and Cass looked at the girl who was now hyperventilating.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked the girl with mild concern about her well being.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia pointed out, Cass looked out the girl in surprised at her intellect.

"Erica." Coach said before the girl looked over at him.

"I'm fine." Erica said before Allison decided to speak up.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison told him and Coach looked at her astonished, clearly he didn't know.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get-" Coach said before stopping and looking over at Erica again. "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." He instructed her. Erica took a deep breath before she did as she was top and dropped back safely onto the mat. "See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." He said as Erica walked back towards the class.

Cass looked around to the girl before the bell rang loudly, signalling the end of class. "Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me." Coach yelled at them all as they all walked towards the locker rooms. "Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number." He said pointing towards Greenberg.

Cass chuckled as she walked with Allison and Lydia towards the girl's locker room. "Isaac is missing?" Cass asked and Allison shrugged lightly.

"Isaac is Derek's beta so he's Derek's problem." Allison said. Cass nodded before turning her head towards the gym. She could sense something was wrong. "Cass?" Allison asked before Cass bolted towards the gym just in time to see Scott catch her.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Cass said before leaning down and helping Scott as the rolled Erica onto her side. Scott looked at her shocked as everyone came back into the gym.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked her and Cass looked down at Erica.

"I didn't." Cass said. "I just felt it." She said, Scott looked taken aback from what she just said.

"So did I." He said before the paramedics all rushed into the gym and put Erica onto stretcher. "Stiles told me about your eyes." Scott said as they both stood up.

"What about her eyes?" Allison asked her boyfriend as Cass glared at Stiles before she tackled the clueless sheriff's son onto the floor. Scott pulled her off of him before she did any damage, everyone had left, not wanting her to tackle them. "What about your eyes?!" Allison repeated more agitated. Cass stayed silent as Stiles got up, brushing his clothes off.

"They glow yellow." Stiles said and Cass tackled him to the floor again.

Cass was sitting in front of the principle's office for tackling Stiles to the ground twice. Stiles was sitting two seats away from her, he was sent to the principle's office for aggravating another student. "You're an asshole, you know that." She said and Stiles turned to look at her. "I was beginning to like you but then you had to open your stupid big mouth." Cass said before looking down. "Do you have any idea how Gerard is going to react if he finds out? Because I don't but I'm still scared." She said and Stiles let out a sigh.

"Look," Stiles stopped himself, unsure of what to call her before he settled on calling her, "Cassandra, Scott needed to know about it and frankly so did Allison so I don't know why you're angry at me. Allison wouldn't tell your grandpa about-" Stiles was cut off when Gerard had approached the two teenagers waiting outside of the office.

"Tell me about what?" Gerard asked, looking at the two teenagers. He looked towards his granddaughter who looked over at Stiles then sighed.

"Tell you about me and Stiles." She said before Gerard's jaw locked. "We're together." Cass said before reaching out and taking Stiles' hand in hers. Stiles just sat there, trying to play it cool when he was really freaking out.

"Him?" Gerard asked and Cass nodded. "In the office. Now." He said and Cass looked back at Stiles, giving him a 'go along with it' look before walking into the office and closing the door behind her.

"Cassandra, you've been here for the total of three days and you already have a boyfriend." Gerard said and Cass rolled her eyes before a certain someone in a leather jacket caught her eye. She looked at him as he motioned for her to come and meet him outside. "Cassandra?" He questioned before she got up and exited the office.

Stiles looked up to see Cass exit the office and Gerard calling for her. She walked towards the exit and Stiles followed alongside her. "Cassandra, wait up." He said but she didn't slow down. "Cassandra-" He said but stopped as Cassandra turned to look at him.

"Don't call me that!" Cass snapped, stopping at the door. Only one person in her life had called her Cassandra and that was Gerard.

"What am I suppose to call you? You call me by my last name and we're not exactly friends." Stiles said and Cass ran a hand through her hair before sighing.

"Cass, just call me Cass okay?" Cass said before she opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked. "You're making a habit of walking out of school." Stiles pointed out.

"You know, just because I told Gerard that were together doesn't mean that I like you." Cass said. "Besides, like you said, we're not exactly friends so you don't actually have to care." She said before she opened the doors and walked out of school, leaving Stiles confused and annoyed at the girl for pushing him aside like that.

**_Liked it? Please review, favourite and follow! (if you want to of course)_**


	6. The One With Derek Hale

_**Hey! Sorry this took so long, if you are British you are aware that students are going through exams these next weeks and I am one of said students so please bear with me. So as per usual, nothing the you know if from Teen Wolf is mine.**_

"What the hell do you want from me?" Cass asked the man who was the cause of her eyes glowing, Derek Hale.

"Oh, so you know who I am." Derek said and Cass rolled her eyes. "You remind me a lot of Kate." He said and she scowled towards him.

"I will kill you. I will kill your uncle and any remaining Hale that I hear of." Cass said and Derek growled before moving quickly and pinning her against the car with his hand at her throat. Cass chuckled darkly. "Oh that hit a nerve didn't it?" She said with a smirk.

"I should kill you. Maybe you can join your bitch of a mother in hell." Derek said. Cass scowled before she brought her knee up to his groin, she manoeuvred away from his grip on her before reaching into her bag and pulling out her gun. She turned around and pointed it towards him.

"Say that again." Cass challenged him, Derek stayed silent. "What? Scared of a little Wolfsbane laced bullet?" She said mockingly. "Aw, the big bad Alpha wolf isn't so big and bad now is he?" Cass asked before she heard someone creeping up behind her. She turned around and before she knew it, Isaac was holding a rag with chloroform to her face, in seconds she was out cold.

Derek watched as Cass fell to the ground. He looked up to see Isaac looking down at the hunter who nearly killed him. "Put her in the back." Derek told his Beta before he got into the driver's seat. Isaac did as he was told, putting Cass in the back then getting into the passenger's seat. Derek looked back at the girl before looking at Isaac. "Did you get it?" He asked him and Isaac just held up the yellow file before Derek sped off.

Allison heard the bell for the end of school go off and walked over to Lydia's car along with Lydia. They were talking and waiting for Cass. She took out her phone, checking for any texts before she looked at the time then wondered where her cousin was. After 10 minutes had past she figured that Cass must have already gone home. "Come on, let's go. Cass must have got a ride already." She said to Lydia who nodded. She wasn't going to worry about her cousin, knowing that she was certainly capable of looking after herself. Lydia pulled up to the house and Allison got out. "I'll text you." She said before heading towards the front door as Lydia drove away. She opened the front door and looked around. "Cass?" She called out before going up to check in their room. There was no sign of her.

Allison, now getting worried, took out her phone and sent Cass a text asking where she was before sitting down on her bed. She said before her phone trilled. She let out a sigh of relief but frowned when she saw it was Scott, not Cass. She opened that text and read it.

**_'Are you ready?' _**

_'Yeah, on my way.' _She replied before she got up and changed her jacket before her dad walked into her room.

"Headed out?" He asked her and she rolled out her eyes as she put her phone in her pocket as well as her wallet.

"I'm going to study. dad." She said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I get it. But we need you to remember what happened." Chris said. Allison looked towards him, knowing that he was referring to Lydia.

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Allison asked him and Chris shook his head.

"Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her." Chris told her and she have him a look.

"You want me to spy on her?" Allison retorted, knowing exactly what he wanted from her.

"We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her." Chris said, somehow trying to rephrase 'spying'.

Allison let out a sigh before nodding. "Seems okay to me." She said before going towards the door, still wondering where the hell Cass was and why she wasn't texting her back.

Cass rolled her eyes as Isaac tied several ropes around her. She was already using her pocket knife to cut subtly through the ropes. Maybe Gerard training was actually useful. "Where's Derek?" She asked Isaac. Isaac looked up at him and ignored him. Cass rolled her eyes. "You're a fugitive, aren't you? They think that you killed your dad." Cass said before Isaac walked away turning his back to her. "It's because you have a motive. Daddy was beating you up everyday wasn't he?" Cass said, clearly hitting a nerve as Isaac went at her only to be thrown to the ground by Derek.

"I'm going to kill her!" Isaac said angrily, trying to move from Derek's hold on him.

"You aren't going to touch her." Derek said to his Beta who growled towards Cass. Cass sat their smirking towards Isaac.

"Why?!" Isaac yelled before Derek got off of him and looked towards Cass.

"How old was your mom when she had you?" Derek asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" Cass retorted. Derek rolled his eyes before looking at Isaac.

"Calm down and come on." He said to him before they walked out, leaving Cass in the room and locking the door. Cass cut through the rope around her hands before she untied any other ropes. She got up and looked at the door before taking a hair pin out of her pocket. She picked the lock with ease before she exited the room. She looked around, seeing the coast was clear and headed for the doors of the loft, she opened them to see Erica with her arms crossed, smirking at her as she stood in her way.

"Shit." She said before Derek exited the room with Isaac. "Forming a pack are we?" She said, looking over at Derek.

"The Hunters started it, bringing in reinforcements." Derek said and Cass scoffed.

"You started it. Your bastard of an uncle killed my mother." Cass stated with a scowl.

"Your sociopathic mother killed my family." Derek retorted with a snarl.

"So why am I here then?" Cass asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to join my pack." Derek said, making Cass scoff.

"I wouldn't become a werewolf. I would die before I became one." Cass said, she was also pretty sure there was something about hunters and becoming werewolves.

"You already are one." Isaac said and Cass looked towards him with a death glare.

"No I am not." Cass said defensively before Isaac took her pocket knife out of her back pocket. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled before Isaac ignored her then pulled her hand towards him and made a cut across her palm. Cass looked at Isaac before punching him in the jaw, the knives sliding across the floor. She went and grabbed the knife before walking towards Isaac.

Derek then knocked her knife out of her hand and pulled her arms behind her. Cass scowled as she struggled against his grip. "Stop!" He yelled at her, thinking that she would obey him. She stopped and Derek let go. Derek looked at her hand and his eyes widened, seeing that it hadn't healed and was still bleeding. "She's not a werewolf." Derek said with a monotone voice.

"But you said she was!" Isaac exclaimed, looking towards his Alpha. His jaw was broken, he didn't expect a girl as petite as he to pack such a punch. Then he remembered she was a trained and skilled hunter.

"I know what I said Isaac!" Derek yelled back, he was confused. He was so sure that Cass was a werewolf but she wasn't healing from a simple cut.

"So why did we go to all that trouble to bring her here?" Isaac said, extremely pissed off about his jaw being broken. "Oh yeah, it's because she's yo-" Isaac was cut off by a the sound of Erica hitting the floor and the door slamming shut. Isaac looked at Derek before he leaned down to check on Erica. Derek swore under his breath as the sound of a car speeding away could be heard by the two werewolves.

Allison sat in her room. Chris and Gerard were out looking for Cass. She had been missing for more than 3 hours and that worried them all, especially since Derek was forming a pack and Cass was Kate's daughter. Allison heard the door open and got up, going downstairs to see who it was. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Where the hell have you been all day?" Allison asked before she noticed Cass' hand. "What happened?" She asked before going to get the first aid kit.

"Derek Hale happened." Cass said as Allison began to wrap a bandage around her hand. When Allison finished, Cass thanked her. "He basically kidnapped me, he's turned Isaac and Erica into werewolves." She explained.

"I know." Allison said. "I think he's turned Boyd as well." She informed her and Cass' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Who's Boyd?" She asked before Allison smiled then shook her head.

"Never mind, go and have a shower." Allison said before giving her cousin another hug. "And don't go missing this time." She told Cass before she headed upstairs.

Cass walked into the bathroom and undid her bandage before throwing it in the bin and undressing her hand. It wasn't until she started to wash her that she noticed that the cut was gone. Her eyes widened. The cut had healed.

**_Liking it so far? Read, Review and Follow/Favourite :)_**


	7. The One With The Chess Game

_**Hello! Long time no upload! So here's a chapter which I personally love and hope you will too. Same disclaimer as usual, I don't own anything you will recognise. Though I do own Cass which is pretty obvious seeing as she's not in the show.**_

**_Lemme shut up now so you can read the chapter :)_**

Cass was walking towards the woods, holding her bow in her hands. She couldn't stand being around her family right now, especially Gerard, seeing as she didn't know what was happening to her. She walked deep into the woods before sticking up a paper target on a tree and standing a good distance away from it. She was having a target practice sessions to clear her mind of her rapid healing and yellow eyes which pointed to one thing that she refused to accept. She was not a the thing her family hunter, she couldn't be the thing her family hunter. She picked up an arrow and drew her bow before aiming then letting the arrow sore through the air towards the target. Bulls-eye. Cass reloaded her bow and drew the string back again before hearing her phone go off.

She lowered her bow and took her phone out of her pocket, when she looked at the screen she saw that the number was unknown. She contemplated answering it before deciding she should. She pressed the answer button and put her phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, cautiously.

"Oh thank god! You answered!" Cass' eyebrows furrowed before something in her head clicked and she figured out who it was.

"Stiles?" She asked, how the hell did Stiles have her number, and more to the point why was he calling her?

"Yes." He confirmed. "I'll explain later, right now I need you to come to Armor Tire and Service Center." Stiles said, she could hear yelling that sounded like cries for help. "Cass please just get over here." He said.

"I'm on my way." Cass said, picking up her quiver of arrows then running off, her bow still in her hand.

Cass arrived at the place before she kicked the door open to see Stiles lying on ground. "Oh my god, Stiles." She said, dropping her bow and arrows to the ground before leaning down to check on him. She then turned around hearing the mechanic's loud cries for help. She got up and reached for the handle before Stiles yelled, "Cass, no! Don't!" Cass turned around to look at him. "Stiles I have to help him." She said.

"Cass you can't, there's something out there, just please. Please stay here." Stiles begged her. Cass looked at him before sighing and nodding before backing away from the door then dialled 911. "Cass..." Stiles trailed nervously as the reptilian looking creature approached the door blocking them from the mechanic. Cass looked up and froze in shock, dropping her phone just as the operator answered, "911, what's your emergency?"

Cass was sat at the back of an ambulance besides Stiles with her bow and quiver in her hands. Stiles looked over at her. "Are you alright?" She asked him as massaged his hand that had touched the venom before nodding.

"Are you?" Stiles asked her and she nodded before the Sheriff approached them both. "Dad, I told you, I, I mean we just walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." Stiles explained.

"What's wrong with your hand?" The Sheriff asked seeing as Stiles was still uncomfortably moving his hand around.

"Oh, that's my fault. We were suppose to be on a date but he wanted to learn how to shoot so I tried to teach him how but when he drew the bow, the string bounced back and hit him." Cass said, Stiles looked at her, amazed at how she could always lie so easily and so smoothly.

"Oh, right. I remember you from yesterday, you're Gerard's granddaughter aren't you?" The Sheriff asked and Cass nodded, confirming it.

"One of them. I'm Cass, Kate Argent's daughter." She said with a smile, the Sheriff returned her smile kindly, she was happy that he didn't prejudge her like everyone in this town when she mentioned who her mother was.

"Can we just get out of here now?" Stiles asked his dad, who let out a sigh.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-" The Sheriff began but Stiles cut him off.

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles challenged his father who shook his head.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. If you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it." The Sheriff said and Stiles let out a sigh.

"I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now please? I need to drop Cass home before the Argent's hate me." Stiles said.

"Sure. But not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you at home." The Sheriff said before getting up and going towards his deputies.

"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it." Stiles called after his father before looking towards Cass. "You look cold." He stated and Cass looked up at him, giving him a look.

"Seriously? Is that what you're going with?" Cass asked and Stiles rolled his eyes before he took of his red hoodie and offered it to her. Cass looked at his hoodie before looking back at up him, not making a move to take it.

"Just take it." Stiles said before Cass put her bow down, reached out, took his jacket and put his hoodie on. "God, why are you so stubborn?" He asked her.

"Why are you so cliché?" Cass retorted but before Stiles could answer Cass asked another question. "Oh and how exactly did you get my number and why did you choose to call me?" She asked him.

"I got your number from Allison and I put you on speed dial." Stiles said, looking at her sheepishly as she gave him a look.

"I'm number three?" She asked him, picking up her bow again and fiddling with the string.

"Yes, you're number three. God, I just met you." Stiles said jokingly. A smile appeared on Cass' lips, surprising Stiles. "Oh my god I made you smile." He pointed out, making Cass roll her eyes then get up.

"Shut up and walk me to your house." Cass said, holding her bow and quiver of arrows in her left hand.

"My house?" Stiles asked her hesitantly before he got up.

"All I'm telling you is that I don't want to be around my family right now, so just be a good fake boyfriend will you?" Cass said playfully before Stiles chuckled.

"Fine. Come on, fake girlfriend, let me take you home." Stiles said before taking her free hand and heading towards the path to his house. Cass looked at their hands before shrugging it off and following behind. After a while, they arrived at the Stilinski household and Stiles let them in. "Welcome to my humble abode." Stiles said, closing the door behind them as they walked in. "What do you wanna do?" He asked her, looking at her.

"It's your house." Cass said, the home seemed so comfy and loving and just plain nice. Anything but what her and her mom's home felt like.

"You're the guest." Stiles stated.

"It's your house." Cass repeated, earning a 'really' look from Stiles. Stiles let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh, do you wanna go and see my room?" He said, looking towards her as he motioned up the stairs.

"What are you, 10?" She asked. "Or you trying to be suggestive?" She asked again and he looked at her frustrated.

"Do you want to see my room or not?" He asked, putting his arms out wide and dropping them to his sides again as he looked at her.

"Lead the way." Cass said. Stiles walked up the staircase with Cass close behind him. She followed Stiles into his room and looked around. There were several pictures around his wall that were linked through red string. "What does the red string mean?" She asked him, looking around.

"It means that the case is unsolved." He told her simply before watching as she walked towards his chess board with the pieces already set up. "Can you play?" He asked her curiously.

"Why don't you play me and find out?" Cass asked him before taking a seat on one side of the chess board, Stiles took his seat across from her. Cass took the first move and moved one of her pawns forward by two squares.

"So, why don't you want to go home?" He asked her, moving one of his pawn pieces.

"Because, I don't." She answered him, moving another piece.

"So you'd rather play chess in a stranger's room with said stranger than go home?" Stiles questioned her, taking one of her pawn pieces with his knight.

"Got it in one." Cass said as she retaliated and took his knight with her pawn.

"Is it something to do with your eyes glowing yellow that night?" Stiles asked and Cass looked at him before Stiles made another move, taking her knight.

"Yeah." She said before she moved her pawn forward. "Hey, can I tell you something?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"Why would you want to tell me anything?" Stiles asked, now ignoring the chess game and meeting her gaze.

"The same reason you called me tonight." Cass said.

"You trust me?" Stiles asked her.

"More than I trust anyone in my family right now." Cass replied before standing up and picking up an arrow from her quiver.

"Cass, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as Cass pointed the arrowhead at her palm. "Cass!" Stiles exclaimed as she dragged the sharp tip of the arrowhead along the inside of her palm, making a long deep cut. Stiles got up and walked over to her and grabbing her hand. "No way." He said, looking at her palm.

"I heal unnaturally quickly." Cass said as Stiles examined her hand. The cut was completely gone.

"Glowing eyes and rapid healing." Stiles said looking at her. "Do you know what that means?" He asked and she nodded.

"It means that I'm a werewolf." Cass said before there was a knock at the door.

"Stiles." It was the Sheriff. "I have Principle Argent here asking for his granddaughter." He said and Stiles turned to look at Cass who shook her head.

"What am I suppose to say?" Stiles asked her in a hushed voice.

"Say that I'm not here and you haven't seen me since I was with you at the shop!" Cass whispered before pushing him towards his door. Stiles opened the door as Cass moved out of sight.

"Dad, Cass isn't here. I haven't seen her since the accident at the shop." Stiles said as Cass told her and Gerard walked up behind the Sheriff, looking at Stiles. "Principle Argent." Stiles said, trying to keep his cool.

"Stiles." Gerard replied. "I know you two kids are all happy and dating but it's past her curfew." He said. Stiles could feel Cass walking towards a hiding place as Gerard basically demanded her from Stiles.

"She's not here." Stiles said again before Gerard pushed the door open and looked around. Stiles looked around too and let out a silent sigh of relief as Cass was out of sight. Gerard scowled slightly.

"I do apologise, I'll let myself out. Shall I?" He said before quickly exiting the house as easily as he entered. The Sheriff looked towards Stiles before chuckling.

"Dad, you look tired. You should go and get some sleep." Stiles said as the Sheriff nodded and smiled.

"Night, kiddo." He said. "Night Cass." He added on before going towards his room. Cass smiled as she exited from under Stiles' bed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cass asked Stiles who smiled at her and nodded before going over to his closet and taking out a shirt and some sweatpants for her.

"You can get changed in the bathroom." Stiles said, pointing towards where the bathroom was. Cass nodded before she walked to the bathroom and changed within no time. She walked back to his room to see him setting up a bed on the floor. "You can have the bed." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not taking your bed." Cass said and Stiles looked at her.

"Would you rather share it?" He retorted, slightly irritated by her stubborn nature.

"I'd rather not have you sleep on the floor." Cass said before Stiles got up then got into the left side of his bed, leaving space for her to get in.

"Well get in then." Stiles said and Cass did, laying down so she was facing him. Stiles looked at her before shuffling close to her and brushing her hair behind her ear. Cass looked at him before turning her back to him. Stiles cautiously moved closer to her put his arm around her waist. "We didn't finish our chess game." He said, smiling as he heard her chuckle.

"Do you want to go and finish it?" Cass asked him.

"No." Stiles said quickly before Cass shuffled around again and looked at him. "I half expected you to kick me out of the bed for wrapping my arm around you." He told her and she smiled softly.

"I still might if you don't shut up." Cass said as she turned back to look at him, yawning.

"Go to sleep, you're tired." Stiles said before Cass nodded and closed her eyes, causing Stiles to pull her close into his chest.

"You have to go to sleep too, I don't want you staring at me as I sleep." Cass said with closed eyes. Stiles chuckled before he closed his eyes. "Night Stiles." Cass mumbled against his chest.

"Night Lydia." Stiles mumbled back. Cass opened her eyes and frowned against his chest but was too tired to leave. Cass scolded herself for getting upset over Stiles, she barely even knew. Cass let out a sigh before closing her eyes again. It took a while but she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**_Leave a review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow and favourite too! Oh and PS, sorry about any typos (I don't have a beta reader). _**


	8. The One With The Pool Scenario

**Long time no update! So here, I gift you with a new chapter. I apologise for the long wait but my exams end in a week so I'll have a lot of free time to write and update! Carrying on, I don't own anything you recognise and I apologise for any typos!**

Cass had woken up early and changed out of Stiles' clothes before folding his clothes and placing them on top of the pillow. She picked up her bow and quiver before she scribbled a message on a sticky note then stuck it onto Stiles' forehead. She glanced back at Stiles before shaking her head at herself as she quietly and swiftly snuck out of the Stilinski household.

Stiles heard the door shut and shifted around in his sleep before realising that his arm wasn't around anything, or rather, anyone. His eyes fluttered open to see that he was alone in his room. He sighed up and sighed, did he just dream that he had held Cass as she slept next to him? Stiles then realised a sticky note was stuck to his forehead. He took it off and read it; "_Thank you, for everything. -Cass" _Stiles smiled to himself as he looked over to his chess board, happy that last night wasn't a dream.

Cass arrived at the Argent's household. She closed the front door to see Gerard, Chris and Victoria looking at her. "Uh, hi." Cass said sheepishly.

"Where were you last night?" Chris asked here sternly.

"I stayed over at Stiles Stilinski's house and yes, I know Gerard came over but I got Stiles to lie so don't be angry with him." Cass said, putting her archery equipment away.

"We're not angry with him. We're angry with you, young lady." Victoria said as she sighed and turned back to look at them.

"Why? I'm a teenage girl with a boyfriend, we don't live in the 18th century. I can stay over someone's house if I want to." Cass protested, even if it was a lie.

"You're 16 years old. You can't. Not without our permission." Chris said. "Not to mention the fact that you've been here for less then a week and you already have a boyfriend." Chris said disapprovingly.

"Gerard knew about him." Cass pointed out and her grandfather scoffed, looking at his granddaughter.

"Yes, I did and you ran out of my office when I tried to talk to you about it." Gerard pointed out in retaliation. "You won't see him again." Gerard said and Cass rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do." Cass stated confidently.

"You will do as you are told Cassandra!" Gerard snapped at her. "You need to concentrate on our current plans and you can't do that with a boyfriend hanging around!" He said, his voice still raised.

"It's always about being a hunter with you, ever since I was young and you and mom began my training and you didn't even tell me what the hell you were training me for!" Cass yelled back at her grandfather. "When is it going to become about me?!" She yelled before storming upstairs and slamming her and Allison's bedroom door behind her.

"Cass." Allison said, looking at her. Cass turned around to look at her cousin.

"Allison?" Cass said, it came out more as a question than anything else.

"They're really angry at you." Allison pointed out and Cass chuckled in spite.

"More than really." Cass said before Allison sat up and tapped the space in front of her. Cass sat cross legged in front of her cousin.

"Cass, we need to talk about what Stiles said that time in gym class when Erica fell from the wall." Allison said and Cass looked at her.

"Al, that was nothing." Cass said and Allison let out a sigh.

"Why did he say that your eyes glowed?" Allison asked.

"Because my eyes are so beautiful that he thinks they are glowing?" Cass said and Allison looked at her, narrowing her eyes at her cousin.

"Girls! Get ready for school!" Chris called up to them from downstairs.

"We _will_ talk about this later." Allison told her and Cass nodded before they got up to get ready for school. Cass finished off curling her hair before deciding to go all natural today and go to school without any make up. That and she really wasn't bothered to do her make up. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs where everyone was sitting around the table, eating breakfast and conversing, well, until she sat at the table. When she sat at the table everyone went quiet.

Cass looked up at Allison before shaking her head and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?" Gerard asked. Cass looked up at her grandfather before ignoring him and drinking her coffee black. She put her cup down before her phone trilled and she pulled it out. She unlocked it before Gerard snatched it off of her. "No phones at the table young lady." He scolded her and she scowled at him.

"Cass, eat something." Chris said, looking towards her.

"If I say no, will you forbid me food for the rest of my life?" Cass said and Gerard slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Cassandra, eat." He demanded and she stood up, pushing her chair back. "Cassandra, you are testing my patience." He said, looking towards her.

"And you are testing mine." Cass retorted.

"Cassandra, sit down." Chris told her and she turned to him, Chris only called her Cassandra when she was in big trouble with him.

"Christopher, do not get involved." Gerard said, looking at Cass. "Cassandra, watch your tongue and sit back down." Gerard said. "And that's an order." He added on sternly. Victoria and Allison looked towards Cass, Victoria holding onto Chris hand, slightly scared for her niece. Allison looked at Cass, urging her to stop, she didn't know what Gerard would do to her for her disobedience.

"There you go, ordering people around. Ordering me around. Cassandra do this, Cassandra do that." She said before picking her bag up and walking towards the door. "You know that if you actually asked me what was wrong once in a while, maybe, just maybe, I would listen to you." Cass said opening the door, still facing her grandfather. "And if you did ask, you would have found out what was wrong with me." Cass stated, Gerard's hands clasped into fists as he looked at his granddaughter.

"You." She sneered before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Cass walked down a path before she stopped hearing someone's breathing coming close behind her. She waited for the last second before she turned around and punched the person in their face. She heard a sickening crack, confirming that she had indeed broken the person's nose. "I am not in the mood to be kidnapped by some idiotic beta for his equally idiotic alpha!" She exclaimed looked down at Isaac, his nose already healed. "If you come near me again, I will do more than break your nose." She threatened him before she turned around to come in contact with Derek's tone chest.

"Idiotic Alpha?" Derek questioned her before he grabbed her hand, the hand that Isaac had cut a few days ago. Cass automatically made her hand into fist so that he didn't see that she had healed. "Unclasp your hand." Derek said, but obviously, Cass refused. Derek growled loudly at her, making her eyes glow again but still she kept her hand closed. "Fine." Derek said before he violently jerked Cass' arm back, making Cass cry out loudly in pain as the bone broke.

Derek and Isaac watched as Cass' arm healed. Derek smirked. "I knew it." Derek said, Isaac looking at him. "I was right about you." He said and Cass looked at them both.

"I'm not a werewolf." Cass said, looking at her arm. "I am not one of you, I can't be one of you." Cass said as she backed away from the pair.

"What do you think Gerard will do? I mean, you can't hide it forever. You're denial won't make it disappear." Derek said. "Do you think that just because you're his granddaughter that he will hesitate when it comes to killing you?" Derek questioned her and she scowled.

"If you're going to ask me to join your pack, don't." Cass said. "I am never going to join a pack with you as an alpha." She added on before pushing past Derek and walking back towards school.

Derek watched as the blonde walked away from them. "What did the test results say?" Isaac asked him.

"They confirmed it." Derek told him and Isaac looked at him, surprised. "Come on, you have training." Derek said before getting into the car, glancing back to the teenage girl who was now out of sight.

"What about Argent?" Isaac asked mocking her slightly. Derek turned to glare at Isaac.

"I will deal with her, you will focus on training." Derek said as before he started the car, put it in gear and drove off towards his loft.

Cass sighed as she exited yet another class. She walked toward her locker and opened her locker door before she put her books in her locker then checked that her crossbow was still in her bag. She closed her locker door and jumped seeing Stiles standing in front of her. "You've been avoiding me all day." Stiles said and she rolled her eyes.

"I am so not in the mood." She said before trying to walk past him but he grabbed onto her wrist and stopped her. "Look Stilinski, thank you for yesterday. I'm very grateful, but me and you, just isn't going to happen." She said, not forgetting the fact that he called her Lydia last night.

"Why do I get the sense that you're angry at me?" Stiles asked her as she shook his hand off of her wrist.

"I'm not angry at you!" Cass snapped and Stiles gave her a look.

"Oh okay, now try saying that without snapping at me." Stiles said and Cass rolled her eyes before trying to get past him but he wouldn't let her. "Cass, just tell me what I did." Stiles said, looking at her.

"You called me Lydia!" Cass exclaimed, making everyone turn to look at them. "Alright? You called me Lydia." Cass said. "Now can I please get past?" She asked.

"Cass look-" Stiles began but Cass cut him off before he could begin.

"No I get it. I'm the new girl who's mom was a complete psycho and Lydia is the very popular, breathtakingly beautiful and amazingly intelligent girl that you've probably had a crush on since 3rd grade or something and I'm never going to compare to her." Cass said and Stiles opened his mouth to talk again.

"But Cass-" Stiles said again but Cass finally managed to push past him before she went and to look for Allison, not really caring about what he had to say anymore.

Allison looked up as her cousin sat on front of her, she was surprised, she hadn't seen her since this morning. "Cass, are you alright? I mean, this morning..." Allison trailed off, she frowned when Cass didn't answer. "Cass you know you can talk to me right? Anytime, anywhere. No matter what I'm doing, even if I'm on a date with Scott." Allison reassured her and Cass smiled at her cousin. "Anyway taking about boys, what's happening with you and Stiles?" Allison asked her.

"Nothing, why?" Cass asked her, wondering what Allison meant referring to her and Stiles.

"Because Gerard mentioned that you're not allowed to see him again. I didn't even know you were seeing him in the first place." Allison said and Cass let out a slight chuckle before shaking her head.

"I'm not, it's more complicated than you think. I pretended that Stiles was my boyfriend as an excuse and yesterday I did actually stay over at his house because I didn't want to come home." Cass explained. Before Allison could reply, Stiles came walking up to them which caused Cass immediately put her headphones in, blocking them both out as she listened to her music loudly.

Allison pulled out her headphones as Stiles walked away. "I need you to get Gerard's keys." She said and Cass gave her a look.

"What?" Cass asked her, confused about why they would need the keys to their grandfathers office.

"There's this book and we need it to identify what attacked the mechanic last night." Allison explained quickly after she looking around to check that Gerard wasn't going to pop up unexpectedly.

"Okay, but am I suppose to get Gerard's keys? I mean, we're not exactly on good terms right now." Cass said, stating the obvious as she referred to what happened earlier this morning.

"Cass, you are a master mind when it comes to pick pocketing." Allison told her, and Cass let out a chuckle.

"Well, it's one of my many skills, but we are gonna have to distract him so he doesn't realise I'm doing it." Cass told her and Allison nodded before thinking for a second.

"I've got it. The lacrosse game tonight." Allison said as the bell for the last class went off. "Alright I'll see you after class." Allison said and Cass nodded before they went their separate ways.

Cass walked into her Chemistry class and sat in a seat before rolling her eyes and groaning as Stiles made his way towards her and sat beside her. "Don't talk to me." She said as he opened his mouth to talk to her.

Stiles sighed. "Cass, just listen to me will you?" Stiles asked her and she turned to him.

"Do I have to?" Cass asked him with an irritated tone.

"No?" Stiles said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Then don't talk to me." Cass said turning away from him again as she set out her books and pencil case on the desk.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked her, causing Cass turned back and face him.

"Doing what?" She asked him, innocently.

"Pushing me away? I thought you trusted me." He said and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Stilinski!" Mr Harris yelled, walking into the classroom. "Shut up or you'll break your own record of how quickly you can get a detention." Harris said and Stiles scowled at him. Cass looked forward as Harris began instructing them about how to do the experiment set out in front of them. Stiles then nudged her side and slid her a note. Cass rolled her eyes and reached for it but was too slow, Harris picked it up first.

"No note passing in class." Harris said. "Detention for both of you, oh and welcome to Beacon Hills High, Miss Argent." He said and Cass scowled at Stiles before turning away from him and doing the experiment herself, ignoring any of Stiles' attempts to help.

After class had ended Cass avoided Stiles and quickly walked to Allison's classroom where Allison was waiting for her. "Come on." Allison said before Cass followed her as they walked to Gerard's office. They stood and watched as Gerard locked the office door, Allison gave Cass a look and Cass nodded before Gerard looked at them both.

"I'm sorry, I was just really upset this morning. I think mom's death is affecting me more than I thought it would." Cass said, looking as Gerard who smiled at his granddaughter and gave her a hug, which surprised her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I've been pushing you so hard, especially since your still grieving but I know you're strong, as strong as I raised you to be." Gerard said and Cass smiled a small smile. "Come on. Let's go to this lacrosse game." Gerard said, pulling away from her before Cass could get his keys. "I need to warn you, by the way, you both might need to be a little patient with me." He told them both.

"How come?" Allison asked him, curiously.

"I'll probably have a lot of questions seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before." Gerard said before they all headed towards the pitch. Cass felt eyes on her before she locked eyes with Stiles as she walked behind Gerard and Allison. Cass sighed before Stiles walked over to her and pulled her aside.

"Cass, please just listen." Stiles said as she turned to walk away. She sighed and looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "Yes, I do have a crush on Lydia, and yes I've had a crush on her for a long time but she's never noticed me." Stiles said before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not like you have." He said and Cass sighed.

"What do you want from me Stiles?" She asked him.

"I just want you to be my friend and when we need an excuse, I want you to be my fake girlfriend." Stiles said and she chuckled. Stiles said before he went to hug her. As he went to wrap his arms around her, they were interrupted as Gerard called for Cass.

"For one, we can't fake date anymore." Cass told him and Stiles' mockingly gasped.

"You're breaking up with me?" Stiles asked and Cass rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said before glancing back at Gerard. "I'll see you after I get Gerard's keys so we can go and look for that book thing, okay?" Cass said before Stiles nodded. Stiles walked back towards the team benches and Cass walked to where her grandfather and cousin sat in the bleachers. Stiles glanced back at Cass before smiling to himself.

"You can do so much better than him." Gerard said and Cass looked at him.

"Well I'm not seeing him anymore, so it doesn't matter." Cass said before looking at Allison who began uncontrollably coughing. As Gerard turned to tend to Allison, Cass slipped her hand into his pocket and took his keys out, putting them in her own pocket then nodding to Allison who stopped coughing.

"Sorry, something got caught in my throat." Allison said before clearing her throat and smiling at Gerard. "Don't worry, I really am fine." She reassured him before Cass got up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom real quick." Cass said.

"Well do hurry back, you'll miss the game." Gerard said before another player was slammed into the ground. Cass looked towards Stiles before she walked down the stairs and walked out of the lacrosse field. She waited in the car park as Stiles caught up to her. She took out her keys from her pocket.

"Come on." Cass said as they walked towards the school. Stiles walked alongside her before he stopped and Cass looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" Cass asked him.

"Just give me one second." Stiles said before walking towards a blue Toyota that she knew belonged to Lydia. Cass frowned before she shook her head and walked towards the school. She wasn't jealous, well that's what she kept telling herself. She wasn't jealous. Why would she be jealous? She ran her hand through her hair before walked towards Gerard's office. She put the key in and turned it before she heard someone behind her, on instinct, she turned around and slammed the person around their wall whilst she twisted their arm behind their back.

"Ow, ow, ow, it's me! It's Stiles!" He exclaimed and she released him from her hold. "Why did you leave me?" He asked her obliviously, making her roll her eyes as she opened the now unlocked door.

"Idiot." She said before walking into the office, confusing Stiles but Cass always confused Stiles. "You take that side and I'll take this one." She said as they began searching for the bestiary.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're angry at me again?" Stiles asked and Cass turned to looked at him.

"Is this really the time, Stilinski?" Cass asked as she looked around.

"So you are angry at me." Stiles stated. "You're calling me Stilinski again." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be angry?" Cass asked him and he looked at her before sighing and looking down.

Stiles thought about what he possibly could have down to her before looking at Cass when he came to a realisation. "Was it because I stopped to talk to Lydia?" He asked her.

"It's not here." Cass said referring to the bestiary. "We should go." She said, avoiding his question as she texted Allison. Informing her that the bestiary wasn't in Gerard's office.

"So it was?" Stiles asked her and she scowled, still refusing to answer him.

"Look if you already know why are you asking me?" Cass asked him angrily as she looked up from her screen towards him.

"You've been jealous twice now." He said, slightly smirking at her. "Do you like me?" He asked her, goofily smiling towards her.

"No." Cass said, a bit too quickly and Stiles gave her a look.

"Are you lying?" He asked her and she let out a bitter chuckle.

"Why would I?" She asked him as he smiled at her.

"Because, you were jealous twice which means you must like me in some way." Stiles pointed out and Cass rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

"Did you read that in a teen magazine article titled _'Teenage Girls 101'_?" Cass said sarcastically. "I've been trained to control the beat of my pulse, you wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying or not." She informed him and he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, not really sure how to reply.

Cass turned away from him "Hello Stiles." She heard Erica's distinct voice say and before Cass could do anything, she was dragging Stiles' by his ear towards the pool.

Cass quickly followed them and stood beside Stiles as Erica took her place beside Derek who was holding a basketball. "You really had to send werewolf barbie?" Cass asked, making Erica scowl towards her.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked them and they shared a look, Stiles mouthing 'leave this to me which made Cass roll her eyes.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles sassed before Derek got out his claws and squeezed the basketball. "Holy God." Stiles said as Cass drew out her loaded crossbow that she always kept in her bag.

"Do you always carry that?" Stiles asked and Cass looked at him.

"Not now, Stilinski." She told him as she looked at Derek and Erica.

"You really think that either of us can't catch an arrow?" Erica asked with a smirk.

"Not one shot by me, barbie." Cass stated confidently. Derek stopped Erica as she moved to attack Cass.

"We just want to know what you saw." Derek said before Stiles looked at Cass.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Did you see scales?" Stiles asked Cass who nodded, her crossbow still aimed towards the Alpha and his Beta. Derek motioned for Stiles to continue. "Uh, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good now?" Stiles asked. Cass watched as their faces became more panicked. "What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about." Stiles said and Cass turned around and dropped her bow in shock. "Cass?" Stiles asked before she pulled him out of the way as the creature knocked Erica out and sliced the back of Derek's neck before slipping into the shadows again.

"Derek, your neck." Cass said as she picked up her crossbow and Stiles took out his phone to call Scott. Derek struggled before Cass went and threw his arm over her shoulders, holding Derek up.

"Stiles, hurry, I can smell it." Derek said and Cass looked around as they all backed away slightly. "Call Scott!" Derek exclaimed before Cass slipped and they both fell back into the pool. Cass banging her head as she fell in and was unconscious as well as being dragged down by Derek who was paralysed from the neck down. Realising that something was wrong, Stiles jumped in and pulled them both up.

"Come on Cass, wake up." He mumbled as he looked around. "Where is it? Do you see?" He asked Derek who looked around, which was hard considering he couldn't move his neck.

"No." Derek replied before he could hear and smell it again.

"Okay, good, maybe it's gone." Stiles said optimistically before the creature came up to the side of the pool and hissed at them.

"Maybe not." Derek said as the creature began to stalk around the pool, looking at them. "You need to get her awake, you can't hold us both up." He said and Stiles looked down at Cass.

"Sorry about this." Stiles said before he slapped her face, hard, causing her to gasp for air and slap him back. Stiles winced at the stinging feeling in his cheek. "Yep, she's awake." Stiles said, now only holding Derek up as Cass began kicking to hold herself up in the pool.

"You get me out of here before I drown." Derek said menacingly, making Stiles give him a look. Cass looked around for her crossbow, but couldn't find it to be anywhere.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles pointed out as the creature walked around the pool, looking at them all.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek said and Cass rolled her eyes.

"You're more of a princess than bloody Erica!" She exclaimed before the creature went out of sight.

"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles said before he began kicking towards the pool side to retrieve his phone so he could call Scott.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cass said before the creature came out of it's hiding space. "Stop!" She exclaimed and Stiles stopped.

"What's it waiting for?" He thought aloud, looking over at Cass before the creature stuck it's claw it and backed away as if the pool was made of lava and he just got burned.

"Did you see that?" Stiles asked and she nodded. "I don't think it can swim." Stiles said before looking at his phone. "Come and hold Derek, I need to call Scott." He said before Cass swam to them and held Derek up as Stiles went to get his phone.

Derek looked at Cass. "I know who you are now." He told her and she gave him a look.

"Oh, that's nice." Cass said as she looked towards Stiles.

"I know why your eyes glow and you heal quickly." Derek told her. "You weren't bitten, were you?" Derek asked and this time she looked at him, seeing that he was talking about something serious before a soft plop was heard. Stiles had managed to drop his phone into the pool.

"Please tell me Scott is on his way." Cass said and Stiles smiled sheepishly before he swam towards them then put Derek's other arm around his shoulder to help keep him up. "Idiot!" Cass exclaimed as she looked over at the creature.

After two hours floating in water and keeping a paralysed werewolf up so he didn't drown, Cass and Stiles were exhausted. "I need something to hold onto." Stiles said before Cass nodded in agreement and they started to swim towards the diving pool to grab hold of a handle before they were pulled out by Scott roared as he was wolfed out on the diving board.

Cass laid beside Stiles, looking at him before she got up and went to a still paralysed Derek as Scott fought the lizard creature. "What am I?" She asked the Alpha.

"That part is obvious." He pointed out.

"Who am I?" She asked again and he looked at her. He was going to answer when Stiles called out for Cass to move. Cass looked up just as the creature came towards her and threw he against the mirror, she groaned and stood up as Scott came running towards her.

"No, Cass don't move you're-" Scott stopped himself when he saw that she was healing. "You're healing." He stated before the creature turned towards them both and Scott shook the shock off before he picked up a piece of the broken mirror. The creature came towards them before it looked into the broken piece of mirror. Confused and seemingly frightened, it ran away. Leaving Stiles, Cass and Scott confused but Derek immediately knew what it was.

They all exited the pool and Stiles booted up the beastiary on the USB. He opened the file and looked at it. "Is that even a language?" Stiles said as he flicked through the pages.

"It's Archaic Latin." Cass stated.

"Great, do you know anyone who can read Archaic Latin?" Stiles asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked before Derek came and walked up to them.

"It's called a kanima." Derek said with Erica at his side.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said, looking over at the Alpha werewolf.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek said before his head turned to the side as a car pulled up near to them all.

"Oh shit." Cass swore before Gerard and Chris stepped out of the car.

"Cass, get into the car." Chris said, Cass opened her mouth to speak but Gerard wouldn't allow her to.

"Cassandra!" He snapped and Cass hurried into the car. She shut the door before looking out the window and meeting Derek's gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him before Chris and Gerard got back into the car then drove towards the Argent's house.

**So, please please ****_please _****review, follow and favourite! It gives me motivation to update quicker! (Just saying!)**


End file.
